


Afflicted

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Many bear the mark of intentional insanity





	Afflicted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Afflicted

## Afflicted

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. This is all a bad dream. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


Author's Notes: I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!   


Story Notes: Nobody important dies. 

* * *

She shouldn't have come back. Ever. Now she'll never hurt anyone again. 

I'm so tired, but I can't go to sleep yet. I have to clean up the blood before Ray gets here. I did it for him. I did it to protect him. He'd never be safe with her out there. Victoria doesn't forgive. She tought us that lesson well. 

We've learned all our lessons well. By the time I finish no one will know I killed her. No one will miss her, no one will care. Then I'll give control back to Benton. 

No one will ever know. 

* * *

End Afflicted by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
